


Feminine amanda

by BrittSama



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: A particular set of circumstances (for which Hannah  apologizes profusely) lead toAmanda having long hair, much to the delight of Luna Nova's students, especially Hannah. Lovestruck Hannah does her best not to make a fool in front of her dashing crush, meanwhile Amanda is mystified as to why her dear friend is acting so odd and decides to get to the bottom of the matter.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorPortia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/gifts).



Hannah acccidnerlt doe’s spellm a amand agets’s long hair she’s s now femme and niot butch she’s now femme and now all the gurl’s r simping for her iomg lol she’s super femme and feminin feminin 


	2. Butch dian hot dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sjd jas hotdog


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to the butch diana original idea chapter special

diana who is butch is tormented by her sleep paralysis demon and is scared of losing her infamous hopt dog"AAAA I am the sleep paralysis demon.!"


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFYEYRcjK2g 

femnin amanda conitnue's


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg!1!!! REVAL CHAPTER!!!!!!1


End file.
